Father and Son
by LunaNigra
Summary: Ein Vater denkt über seinen Vater und seinen Sohn und die Fehler, die er begangen hat, nach... Oneshot


_A/N: Hallihallo liebe Leser...Nur ein paar kurze Worte bevor es losgehen kann._

_Ich entschuldige mich schon mal vorher für eventuelle gramatikalische, Rechtschreib- oder Ausdrucksfehler._

_Zu meiner Veteidigung, ich befinde mich bereits seit acht Monaten im Ausland und das schlägt auf die deutsche Sprache... Nochdazu kommt, dass dieser geniale Computer hier kein deutsches Rechtschreibprogarmm besitzt, wie man sich denken kann..._

_Naja, ich hab mir alle Mühe gegeben Fehlern auf die Spur zu kommen, und hoffe, dass mir nicht zu viele entgangen sind._

_Und nun: Los gehts! _

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! __Und, bitte, reviewt!! _

_**Father and Son**_

Er hatte nie werden wollen wie sein Vater- und nun. Er beobachtete seinen Sohn dabei, wie er sich aufsetzte, tapfer bemüht das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen oder gar einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Er liebte seinen Sohn und wünschte sich dieser würde es wissen. Das Tagebuch war zu verlockend gewesen, etwas mehr über seinen Sohn und seine Welt zu erfahren... Es hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als erwartet. Die Angst seines Sohnes vor ihm, die zwischen jeder Zeile stand, die Einsamkeit.

Er wusste, wie es war keine Freunde zu haben, nur Bewunderer, Verehrer und die, die von ihren Vätern den_ Rat _bekommen hatten, dass es gut war, sich mit dem Malfoyerben _anzufreunden_.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schwang er den Zauberstab und brachte die Wunden dazu zu heilen. Sein Sohn hob überrascht den Kopf, die blaugrauen Augen dunkler als sonst.

„Geh!", befahl er und sein Sohn eilte gehorsam, vielleicht etwas zu schnell, aus dem Raum, sich nicht einmal Zeit nehmend das Hemd anzuziehen. Er würde jetzt vor der Tür stehen bleiben, die Augen mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und einem merkwürdigem Schmerz, der nichts mit den körperlichen Wunden zu tun hatte, schließen und erleichtert ausatmen, bevor er sich wieder herrichten und in seinem Zimmer verschanzen würde, wie er selbst es immer getan hatte.

Mit plötzlichem Ekel von sich überfallen, schmiss er seinen Zauberstab gegen die Wand. Der Stab explodierte ohrenbetäubend, der Knall hallte wieder, Rausch und Staub steig auf und einige Bücher fielen zu Boden.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

All diese Dinge konnte man ersetzen, reparieren, kaufen. Er seufzte erneut und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sein Junge, sein Sohn. Das Beste, das ihm je passiert war und er- er zerstörte es, gegen seinen Schwur. Er verschränkte die Arme um die Beine und legte seine Stirn auf die Knie.

Leise fluchend griff er blind zur Seite und warf blind eine Vase gegen die Wand. Klirrend zersprang sie und ihm wurde klar, dass es wohl die teure Porzellanvase seiner Großmutter gewesen sein musste.

„Vater?"

Die vorsichtige Stimme seines Sohnes brachte ihn dazu ruckartig seinen Kopf zu heben.

Er stand in der Tür, das Hemd halb zugeknöpft, die Haare nass und die Hose ohne Gürtel mit einer Hand festhaltend. Er musste den Lärm in seinem Raum gehört haben.

Sein Blick war merkwürdig, beinahe besorgt, verwundert und verwandelte sich nun langsam in Angst. Angst vor der Bestrafung seinem Vater so gegenüberzutreten und vor allem- ihn so zu sehen.

„Komm her!", befahl er, doch seine Stimme war schwach. Es fehlte die übliche Schärfe. Sein Sohn näherte sich, die Füße barfuß und blieb stehen, die Haare im Gesicht und die Augen ergeben gesenkt.

Er erntete einen verwirrten Blick, als er nur neben sich auf den Boden klopfte, eine stumme unübliche Aufforderung, der zögernd Folge geleistet wurde.

Er wusste nicht worauf er eigentlich hatte hinauswollen und nun-

Er überwand seine Scheu und zog seinen Sohn mit einem Arm an sich. Der Körper war angespannt und bemühend die Zeichen der Angst, des Unwohlseins seiner Nähe zu ignorieren, vergrub er seine Nase im Nacken seines Sohnes und strich mit der Hand durch das nasse Haar.

Er vergaß die Zeit und sein Sohn begann sich schließlich zu rühren, sich enger an ihn drückend, eine bequemere Position suchend.

Er küsste ihn auf das Haar. „Du weißt dass ich dich liebe?", flüsterte er und seine Stimme zitterte kaum wahrnehmbar. Doch sein Sohn hatte es sicherlich bemerkt.

„Jetzt ja!", die Stimme klang erstickt und dann begann sein Sohn zu schluchzen.

Er wusste, er ahnte, was in ihm vorging. Er wusste wie es war, das ganze Leben darauf zu hoffen, dass man dem Vater etwas bedeutete- oder irgendjemandem.

Doch er wusste nicht wie es war, es zu erfahren. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sein Vater starb. Er hatte neben dem Bett gesessen und gewartet und dann, die letzten Worte seines Vaters: „Du bist eine Schande für die Familie!" Etwa war zerbrochen, etwas von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. In dieser Nacht, mit 23 Jahren, hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint.

Er zog seinen Sohn enger an sich, strich ihm über Haare und Rücken, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Wie lange hab ich schon nicht mehr geweint!", meinte sein Sohn schließlich und zog die Nase hoch.

„Fast sieben Jahre!", meinte er zärtlich, "Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett!"

„Vater, ich bin fünfzehn!", protestierte sein Sohn.

„Ich weiß, und ich hatte auch nicht vor dich zu tragen!" Er erhob sich und streckte seinem Sohn die Hand hin. Die Augen waren gerötet, die Tränen hatten die Wangen genässt und Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase.

„Du siehst scheußlich aus!", kommentierte er und machte sich daran, die Nase seines Sohnes zu säubern.

„Dankeschön, im Übrigen: ich bin 15!", kam der halbherzige Protest und er lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, dorthin, wo es noch weich und kindlich war, trotz der spärlichen Bartstoppeln.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich ein schlechter Vater war."

Sein Sohn, sein wunderbarer Sohn, lächelte.

„Solange du nicht rückfällig wirst, ist es okay!"

„In Ordnung, Draco, in Ordnung! Okay ist kein Wort!"

Sein Sohn grinste nur und machte sich auf den Weg auf sein Zimmer

„Okay, Dad, okay!"

Reviews, please, bitte , por favor, sil'te plaît...

LG Luna


End file.
